Angin dan Awan
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: "Mengapa Angin dan Awan selalu berdampingan?" Bad Summary! Fict ga jelas. Mind To RnR?


**Disclaimer : Jangan tanya lagi *plakk* yang pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, fict ga jelas & ga nyambung, DWWL (dan warning-warning lain)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Angin dan Awan~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hoi Dobe!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam tepat di telinga orang yang dipanggil Dobe olehnya barusan. Namun tak ada respon olehnya, "Dobe! Ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen!" Teriaknya lebih keras daripada yang tadi.<p>

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" Teriakan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu sukses membuatnya terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

**TUNG**

Sebuah botol kosong mendarat di kepalanya. Langsung menoleh lah pemuda berambut jabrik kuning kearah sumber 'pentungan' yang barusan dia terima.

"Kau jangan tidur saja, Dobe!" Seru pemuda tadi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Nampak wajah cuek terpasang pada wajahnya. Namun perkataan si rambut ayam ini tidak di gubris oleh si rambut jabrik, ia malah dengan entengnya 'menaruh' kembali kepalanya di atas meja dan tidur.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Sia-sia kalau kau ingin membangunkan Naruto, tau sendiri kalau dia itu memang seperti kerbau. Hahaha." Ejek sorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan dan mempunyai tato di kedua pipinya di lanjutkan dengan ketawa kecil.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kiba!" Igau Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kiba. Kiba sukses menelan ludah dibuatnya.

"Terserah saja, Dobe. Tapi, Hinata daritadi memperhatikanmu daritadi." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Mmm..." Tetap saja, perkataan Sasuke barusan tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto karena sedang ngantuk berat.

Tidak jauh di sudut pojok kelas, gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang barusan dibicarakan Sasuke kepada Naruto itu sedang melamun sambil melihat Naruto tertidur, walau daritadi teman-temannya sedang asyik bergosip ria. Dia tetap memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu 'menawan' itu. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok Naruto, hingga seorang temannya yang berambut dikuncir bertanya pada nya karena keheranan dengan Hinata, "Hinata, kau kenapa? Kok kelihatannya serius begitu." Tanya Ino sambil mencari-cari dimana pandangan Hinata tertuju, "Jadi, tentang Naruto-kun lagi ya?" Ucapnya sambil senyum nyengir.

"Ih, Ino-chan! Tidak kok, aku tidak sedang memandanginya kok!" Elak Hinata dengan semburat kecil di pipinya.

"Ayo ngaku saja!" Ledek Ino kepada Hinata.

"E-enggak kok." Pipi Hinata merona merah sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Benar kan, Hinata-chan?" Ledek Ino lagi.

"Ng-" Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, terdengar langkah kaki gontai dari luar ruang kelas, siapa lagi guru yang suka terlambat karena berbagai alasan kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi? Dalam hati Hinata bergumam, 'Untunglah Kakashi-sensei datang. Jika tidak, bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan Ino-chan?' Sambil menghela nafas lega.

**TEP TEP TEP SREEEK**

Terdengar pintu kelas terbuka, Sesosok makhluk biadap (?) sudah berdiri di depan dengan. hiruk-pikuk kelas yang tadinya seperti kapal pecah dimonopoli oleh sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang sedang bergosip, tidur, makan kini nampak berhamburan kembali ke habitatnya (?) #maksud author kembali ke bangku masing-masing# *plakk*

"Ohayou minna!" Sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan, langkah Kakashi terhenti dan pandangannya tertuju pada makhluk berjaket orange strip hitam api yang sedang 'asyik' dengan pekerjaannya itu. Langkah demi langkah jarak sang guru terhadap muridnya semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya hanya berjarak satu lengan saja.

"Naruto." Panggil sang guru dengan suara sedang.

**GROOOK**

"Naruto!" Panggil lagi sang guru dengan suara agak keras.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Teme. Aku masih ingin tidur." Semua murid nampak sedang menahan ketawanya saat ini.

"Uzumaki Naru-"

**GROOOK SREEET**

Nampak urat sang guru sekarang sudah keluar. Menahan marah terhadap satu siswanya ini. "BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KAU AKAN KUBERI TUGAS SELAMA 1 MINGGU INI!" Teriak Kakashi.

**BRAKK**

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil cengar-cengir sendiri, semua murid sekarang sudah tertawa lepas melihat Naruto yang terjungkal dari bangkunya, tapi tak dihiraukan Naruto. "Sekarang kau maju kedepan." Suruh Kakashi dengan amarah yang sedikit mereda.

"Baiklah sensei." Dengan malas dia berjalan kedepan kelas, diikuti dengan Kakashi dibelakangnya.

"Sekarang, tulis ini di papan tulis." Perintah Kakashi sambil menyodorkan sebuah lembaran kepada Naruto, "B-banyak sekali, sensei?" Tawar Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya. "Tidak." Jawab Kakashi dengan enteng sambil membolak-balik sebuah file yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari tasnya, "Baiklah minna, kalian tulis yang ditulis Naruto. Aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah, ada sedikit urusan." Tambah Kakashi seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh kelas pun bersorak gembira karena gurunya pergi, namun tidak untuk Naruto, dia masih menampakkan raut cemberut di wajahnya karena dia harus menulis selembaran kertas yang diberikan Kakashi di papan tulis. Tanpa dia sadari, teryata ada mata yang sedang memperhatikannya, mata lavender putih pucat yang sangat indah, Hinata.

**KRIINGG**

Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar jam istirahat terdengar, dengan segera dia menaruh kertas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi di atas meja dan melesat menuju atap sekolah untuk kegiatan 'rutin'nya, yaitu melanjutkan tidurnya. Tak lama berjalan dari kelas ke atap sekolah akhirnya dia pun tiba disana.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah pemilik mata blue saphire ini, terlihat kalau dia sangat menikmati suasananya. Biasanya Naruto menghabiskan waktu jam istirahatnya disana hanya untuk sekedar duduk atau tidur.

**KREEKK**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu yang otomatis membuat Naruto yang sedang tiduran itu menoleh. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Dengan cengo orang berambut nanas bertanya kepada Naruto, "Kau sendiri sedang ngapain berdiri tidak jelas disitu?" Naruto balas bertanya. "Yang jelas kau sudah merebut tempatku." Jawab pemuda itu ketus. "Sejak kapan kau membeli tempat ini, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menahan tawa.

"Se-sejak..." Shikamaru bingung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, walaupun Shikamaru terkenal dengan kepintarannya tetap saja ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Bingung menjawab, anak jenius?" Ledek Naruto disertai tawa yang meledak dari mulutnya yang lebar itu, sedangkan Shikamaru tampak cengo menahan marah memandang Naruto yang mengetawainya.

"Ya sudah, kita berbagi tempat saja!" Seru Naruto menghentikan tawanya yang membahana barusan, "Hmm." Desah Shikamaru seraya berjalan dan tiduran disebelah Naruto. "Jadi kau juga suka tiduran disini ya, Shikamaru?", Naruto memalingkan wajah kearah Shikamaru yang barusan tiduran, hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. "Diam, dan rasakan hembusan anginnya."

"Rasanya seperti angin." Kata Naruto ngasal. "Bodoh, aku juga tau kalau itu angin. Kau tau, mengapa awan selalu berdampingan dengan angin?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian menutup matanya, "Memangnya kau sendiri mengerti?" Tanya Naruto sinis. "Jelas mengerti, kalau tidak mengerti kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu padamu."

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya kearah langit, menatap awan lekat-lekat, "Aku masih bingung dengan perkataanmu, Shikamaru." Naruto bingung, "Lalu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu sendiri?", Shikamaru menghela nafas kemudian menjawab, "Angin dan awan itu seperti impian dan kasih sayang." Naruto masih mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru barusan, "Maksudmu dengan impian dan kasih sayang?"

Shikamaru lalu menunjuk jarinya kearah langit, "Awan itu seperti impian, bisa kau lihat namun sulit untuk kau capai. Jika angin itu seperti kasih sayang, kau tidak dapat melihatnya namun kau bisa merasakannya setiap saat. Jadi, tanpa mereka mungkin kau tidak dapat mengejar sendiri impianmu. Seperti persahabatan." Shikamaru nampak tersenyum simpul sambil memandang langit.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Naruto kembali tiduran dan memandangi langit sambil merasakan hembusan angin disekitar, "Tapi." Shikamaru menoleh, kata Naruto barusan membuatnya bingung, "Tapi apa?", Naruto kembali tertawa kecil, "Tapi, darimana kau mendapat kutipan kata-kata itu?" Naruto kembali tertawa lepas saat menanyakan hal itu, "Dasar Naruto no Baka. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan." Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat diatas kepala Naruto, Shikamaru pun ikut tertawa dengan Naruto hingga bel masuk terdengar.

**FIN**


End file.
